Fabula: Faction Leaders
Syrul (If a select rank has a '''[''' next to it it means that the ranks listed are the maximum number of ranks allowed in that army.) Since Raias had control of the Kingdom of Syrul one of the first things he did was establish a Grand Council of Magi as his cabinet. All Magi have equal Ranks except for the '''Kings Advisor''' which is the highest among them. Royalty '''Leader-''' King Raias Lenard Mendth '''Magi Council''' '''Army''' '''Navy''' Hethod (If a select rank has a '''[''' next to it it means that the ranks listed are the maximum number of ranks allowed in that army.) The Hethod army treats its high rankings with very much respect. The Generals of the Army have more right than the Queen herself. By Tradition the General Lord (Am'vok Nordosh) of the Raichmonte is the first born son of the Overlord King of Hethod. Only one of each General Ranks are allowed in the army at a time. If one of the general ranks died, whoever is directly lower moves up and every once of the Colonel's move up. If a Colonel dies whoever was at lower rank in the colonel line moves up just like the generals. Only 10 colonels are allowed in the army at a time. In Hethod history the only number greater than 10 allowed into the Colonel rank was 11 and that was because the entirety of the armed forces was made up of King Omdosh's sons. (King Omdosh was an old king of Northern Hethod that came into power of Hethod 42 years after the fall of Neophayne.) The Generals are "Am'vok" Colonels are "Achur" The Hethod Navy has different ranks. They are alike to the Raichmonte and Army with the exception of the second highest rank has three available positions all equal in rank and the position of "Captain" (Birldroshen) The highest rank, Birldir, has thee available spots. The Birldir commands one of the three main fleets of the Hethod navy. These fleets being Urjroden, Maudhoj, and Worfensk. The Birldir has rights to their own ship and to command the entire fleet of which they are assigned to when they are promoted. The Birldroshen may command their own ship but not an entire fleet. To many Birldroshen exist to be listed. The rest of the high ranking "generals" are as listed untill the "Hrdrjon" which is the Navy equivelant to the Achur. (The Birl Prefix in Hethod simply means a high ranking Officer of the sea armies) Lastly the Birlsindt is the main navigator of coordinants of which the entire fleet must go. The Birlsindt never sets out to sea but rather works as the mouth to the Birldir's as to where the Overlord wants the fleets to go. The highest rank is the Birlormr which is the grand master of the Navy fleets and issues orders to the Birlsindt. Royalty '''Leader-''' Overlord Argus Osh Vaien Rachvinanst '''Queen-''' Mauda en'Varja Rachvinanst '''Prince- '''Agrust Bardrud Non Rachvinanst '''Raichmonte''' '''[Am'vok Nordosh'''-Monte-Agrust Bardrud Non Rachvinanst '''[Am'vok Ne'ejorn-Monte-'''Maicholl Ga Fleinn '''[Am'vok Eofurn-Monte-'''Emor Abjorn '''[Am'vok Kodos'''-'''Monte'''- Aiod Loden '''[Am'vok Ados'''-'''Monte'''- Agni Hermendrid '''Army(Kaloj)''' '''[Am'vok Nordosh-'''Agrust Bardrud Non Rachvinanst '''[Am'vok Ne'ejorn-''' '''[Am'vok Eofurn-''' '''[Am'vok Kodos-''' '''[Am'vok Ados-''' '''Navy (Kalojdinok)''' '''Birlormr'''- Ormulf Dag Rasolfgi '''Birldi- '''Bajob Dahundrokh '''Birldi-'''Borstein Hallgeir '''Birldir- '''Sorkvir boj'Rodnr '''Birldroshen'''-~~ '''''Birlsi''''''''nd- '''Oldur jon Bvolde' '''Hrdrjon-'''~~ Elos (If a select rank has a '''[ '''next to it it means that the ranks listed are the maximum number of ranks allowed in that army.) Royalty '''Leader'''- Queen Eshlia Anna Yaweh Alashi Melriarch '''Milros Council''' '''Army''' [High General [General [Lt. General [Lt. General [Lt. General '''Navy'''